Drive
by rachcorleone
Summary: E não importava se tinha trânsito ou se a estrada estava vazia, nós mantínhamos o motor funcionando de todo modo e nós dirigíamos, não importava então para onde estávamos indo, desde que ainda tivesse gasolina e desde que estivéssemos juntos. - Tradução.


**Traduzida em: **29/06/2008

**Autora: **Spurnd

**Capítulo Único**

Eu me lembro do tempo em que nada costumava importar, quando eu não ligava realmente o que as outras pessoas pensavam sobre mim, sobre nós. E lembro quando não era tão difícil expressar apenas o quão importante você é pra mim, sem dizer as coisas erradas e sem machucar outras pessoas. Eu me lembro do tempo quando te abraçar sob um cobertor era o suficiente para acalmar suas dúvidas.

Esses eram os dias loucos e, absolutamente, imprudentes. Não havia Simple Plan e não havia nenhum tipo de fama. Havia apenas você e eu.

E nós dirigíamos pela cidade, o vento batendo contra nossos cabelos e as janelas abertas, sua música favorita do Smashing Pumpkins tocando no rádio, e não importava se tinha trânsito ou se a estrada estava vazia, nós mantínhamos o motor funcionando de todo modo e nós dirigíamos, não importava então para onde estávamos indo, desde que ainda tivesse gasolina e desde que estivéssemos juntos. Nós vivíamos sem cuidado no mundo.

Eu lembro como éramos irracionais; eu lembro a forma como você tinha me empurrado na cama e me dito tudo o que você queria de mim, como você tinha me deixado bêbado o bastante para dormir com você e como nosso primeiro beijo realmente foi, faíscas de doçura e entregue, meus dedos correndo seus cabelos, sua respiração intoxicando meu ouvido. Nós fizemos coisas despreocupadas, coisas estúpidas, nós não tínhamos nenhum dinheiro e éramos apenas um casal de crianças que gostavam de tocar suas músicas realmente alto, mas eu ainda me sinto seguro com você. Eu achava que nada podia nós tocar e eu estava certo por um tempo.

Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez, seu cabelo tingido de louro e aquele olhar em seus olhos, eu me senti sozinho pela primeira vez na minha vida. Eu pensei que tinha tudo, até você aparecer em calças apertadas e óculos e seu baixo naquela noite que eu te vi tocar.

Houve um tempo que eu fui idiota o bastante para acreditar nas coisas que você _me_ fez acreditar, nossos grandes sonhos, nossas pequenas falhas e até mesmo _nós_, embora eu não saiba dizer exatamente quando. Nós ficávamos confortáveis juntos, uma vez, duas vezes, ao menos em algum momento do passado e eu dependia de você me motivar. Você me motivava.

E você _ainda_ o faz.

Mas quando foi que saímos do que éramos para nos tornarmos... _Isso_? Nós nos falamos esses dias e é forçado, há tanta tensão. Eu não posso mais te contar algo. Você sempre acha que eu _os_ quero ao invés de você, mas eu não quero. Eu desistiria de tudo o que eu tenho agora para estar com você novamente; nós dormimos em camas separadas e isso não é o mesmo.

Eu desistiria da banda por você sem nem um minuto de hesitação e eu quero que você entenda isso, David. Os tablóides estão falando coisas sórdidas sobre mim, sobre você, fabricando o que nós temos dentro do circulo zombeteiro deles e eu não quero isso. Eu não quero que você sofra desse modo. Isso não é o que eu sonhei. Eu não queria uma banda. Eu não queria fama ou meu rosto no anúncio da revista, eu queria me sentir completo. Você já me faz me sentir _completo_ e todo o resto é apenas um borrão.

Eu acho que isso nos afetou. Nós ficamos brigando inutilmente, sem parar por semanas, que rapidamente se transformem em meses, até que, finalmente, nós não nos incomodemos mais em reconciliar ou brigar. Você é tão teimoso quanto eu e eu nunca quero admitir que estou errado. Não costumava ser desse modo e eu odeio no que estou me transformando; isso pode ser por causa do que eles estão falando sobre você e eu? Talvez, talvez não. Mas uma coisa é verdade, amor. Nós dois estamos tendo nossa morte privada e é essa separação que nos está matando.

Tudo o que eu quero é abraçar você sob um cobertor aquecido e enrolar meus dedos no seu cabelo. Eu quero sentir sua pulsação na minha palma e sua cabeça no meu ombro. Eu quero te dizer que eu não me importo com o que os outros falam e ignorando a apreensão de nossas famílias sobre nosso relacionamento, eu ainda vou ser aficionado por você.

Eu quero te dizer que eu te amo sem ter que censurar todas as coisas insignificantes que eu odeio sobre agora, sobre o que está acontecendo conosco, nossa desavença, e eu quero dirigir pela cidade e me perder na sua presença, enquanto você canta do bando do passageiro e balança sua cabeça e ri das coisas estúpidas que eu digo.

Eu nunca quero deixar o lado da sua cama. Eu quero ouvir você tocar seu baixo sem impedimento e eu quero lembrar todas as coisas bobas que nós fizemos no passado e trazê-las de volta. Nós temos estado juntos por tantos anos e apenas agora eu percebi o quanto preciso de você.

Mas eu vou estar bem aqui; eu não vou te deixar cair sozinho. Eu vou pegar todas odiáveis que eles têm a dizer sobre nós e aceitá-las. Hoje è noite, eu não vou realmente me importar se as pessoas saírem da nossa banda ou se ao amanhecer, não haverá mais banda. Vai ser como antes: sem Simple Plan ou qualquer coisa de fama. Apenas você e eu.

Hoje à noite, eu prometo que eu vou ser o único a dizer _eu sinto muito_.

E hoje à noite, hoje à noite eu acho que eu vou dirigir com você por Montreal novamente. Smashing Pumpkins ou, talvez, Nirvana vai estar tocando ao fundo, enquanto nós gritamos as palavras da música juntos e nós vamos dirigir, não importa realmente pra onde, até que fiquemos sem gasolina.

**FIM**


End file.
